Family Fiasco
by InZane-Zaki
Summary: summary: Shizuru is inlove, not new correct? however she's inlove with Reito who is a perfect gentleman. Natsuki is her bestfriend who happens to be inlove with Shizuru but can't match up to Reito. and Reito, he still smiles like everything will be fine.
1. Chapter 1: PILOT CHAPTER

A/N: New story! sorry if i created a new one but i won't take all the credit here. this is an idea of my friend. i liked the story she proposed so we're coop-writing hehe... 3 authors, me, SS and DG, and the master mind of this, let's call her 'J' :D oh and sorry about the summary. can't make a good summary actually. =[ just read and see if it's good ne? so without further adieu, here's the story..

Disclaimer: oh! We don't own the Mai hime/otome franchise. if we do own it, well ya know what we all like ne? ;3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Family Fiasco**

PILOT CHAPTER 1-0:

Long white dress, a silver necklace with an amethyst pendant decorated her neck, and a light make-up gave the woman standing infront of a mirror a look of a goddess or an angel. The white dress with a few ruffles and feathers as designs fitted her body perfectly. She turned around, making her gown to twirl along with her. 'Today is the day I get married. Arranged or not, I'm glad everything went well.' She mentally said to herself. She smiled at her reflection, looking intently at the silver necklace on her neck. The necklace glimmered under the light and she smiled when the thought of how she got the jewelry. "After this day, I'll be Shizuru Fujino-Kanzaki." She said to no one, chuckling a little at her own words. She felt like a child who found out her crush has a crush on her too. Yet deep inside the smile, she felt nervous. Her mask gave a perfect smile but her heart punded hard as the time slowly ticks away, closer to the hour she will be standing infront of the altar. She was starting to panic.

"Oi Fujino! I come to see if you are ready!" a loud female voice shouted as the door of the room suddenly burst open and revealed a blonde female in a white dress. Beside her is a mousy haired female with glasses and wearing a white dress also. The mousy haired female seems to be stopping the blonde from anymore unnecessary moves. "Please Haruka, Today is Shizuru's wedding. Don't destroy the door." She meekly pleaded. But the blonde ignored her and approached Shizuru. "Just for today bubuzuke, I'll pretend that I'm nice to you." Haruka said with a frown.  
>Shizuru turned around to face her two friends. Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa. Haruka is her maid of honor while Yukino was her bride's maid. She smiled at her two friends, grateful of the sudden disturbance that shook away her nervousness. She knew that her blonde friend will never admit that they are best friend and been nice to her in a certain 'Haruka niceness' way.. "Hello to you too Haruka, Yukino. Ara~! Why are you two here? I thought Haruka was busy taking care of everything?" she asked the blonde.<p>

Haruka puffed out her chest and smirked. "Already finished. We're just waiting for you and that Kanzaki to finish with all your mental preparation." Her smirk turned to an annoyed frown. "You and that Kanzaki really are meant for each other. Both of you are crazy as some love sick puppies. As your maid of honor, if that Kanzaki hurts you, I'm allowed to hunt and kill that prick." She said in annoyance.

The bride giggled. She knew that her friend is still worried about her and the Kanzaki family. They are going to get married because of an arrangement fiasco and a few traumatizing events for normal people. Yet in the end, everything went well and for her, it's perfect. She beamed one of her rare true smile to her friend and gave the blonde a hug. "Thanks Haruka." Her words brought out tears to the loud-mouthed blonde and Yukino.  
>Haruka let Shizuru hug her for a few seconds before pushing the brunette and wiping the tears from her eyes. She sniffed and glared at Shizuru, trying hard to act all strong for her friend. "C'mon bubuzuke, it's time for your wedding." She uttered sternly, hoping her voice didn't give her happiness away. Propping an arm towards Yukino, she signaled the mousy haired female that they should head out as well.<p>

Shizuru saw Yukino mouthed a 'congrats' to her and a small smile to which she always see from the shy girl. She looked back to the mirror, her full body reflection showed her elegance and beauty. "Maybe the reason I'm getting married is because of what I'm seeing now." She said to herself, giggling at her own reflection.  
>"Or maybe because you're someone so annoying that getting married is the only way for you to stop being annoying." A rather husky voice startled the brunette from her giggling manner. She saw by the mirror a blunette wearing a black and white tux that fitted her slender body and the smirk gave her a dashing look. "You look stunning." The blunette admired as her face slowly starting to blush.<p>

"I should say that to you as well. Is Natsuki here to see me before everyone else other than Haruka and Yukino?" Shizuru teased, hoping to see a blush from the blunette. And with an instant, Natsuki did blush.  
>"Stop with the teasing! Mou! You're getting married and still this? Tsch! I'm here because that loudmouth friend of yours can't trust you with being early. Now c'mon before everyone thinks you ditched the wedding!" Natsuki barked, her cheeks red from blushing.<p>

Shizuru laughed and nodded her head. She obliged and walked towards Natsuki, placing her hand to Natsuki's left arm. "Is Reito there already?" she asked as they walked towards the garden where the wedding will be held. Her voice conveyed hope as she awaited Natsuki's answer.

Natsuki shrugged and glared at Shizuru."He's sweating like a pig inside that suit of his even though he's smiling and showing everyone he's calm. Really now, no matter how calm he can be, I can see he's nervous to death." Her explanation was the truth since she saw the guy almost fainting ever since the wedding day came close and now she can bet her mayonnaise stash that Reito won't stand until the end of the wedding. She looked at the brunette who chuckled at how she described Reito. "You're the one to laugh, considering you almost poured me a steaming cup of tea me when I teased him. Beat him. Or even humiliate him infront of you."

"Ara! That was a long time ago. And I don't think I can pour you tea anymore."

"Yeah, you will just hunt me down with your Naginata. Anyway, I hope you're not nervous." She received a light grip on her biceps, indicating that the brunette was nervous. She mentally laughed, knowing Shizuru, this was a rare event. She placed a hand over Shizuru's and looked at the glass door leading to the garden. She can hear the music from the pianist and the chattering of the guests and their family. Above the door, a tarpaulin can be seen with the writings of 'Fujino-Kanzaki Wedding' on it. She took a deep breath, looked at Shizuru straight in the eyes and smiled softly. "When we walk out of that door, you will be Shizuru Fujino-Kanzaki."

They both opened the door leading to the garden and seeing Reito at the end of the red-carpeted aisle, all suited up in a silk tuxedo and smiling at them dashingly. "Thank you Natsuki, for making me happy." Shizuru replied, looking at Natsuki and leaning down to kiss the blunette's cheek. She prepared herself to walk down the aisle as she giggled when she saw Natsuki running toward Reito who was at the other end of the red carpeted aisle, smiling dashingly at the blunettea nd patting her back which Natsuki annoyingly swatted away.

at the other end of the red carpet, two persons stood next to each other. Both felt their hearts beating wildly at the sight of the beauty before them. The older of the two placed an arm over the smaller ones shoulders and pulled her close to him. "See that Nat-chan, that's what you call beauty. Such breath-taking sight to behold." The older male told Natsuki, pointing at Shizuru who was now with her wedding staff and readying themselves for the start of the event. Natsuki Shrugged off the man's arm away and frowned. "Shut up Reito and don't go all mushy on me. I can feel your nervousness." Natsuki said arrogantly. But she has to admit, the woman that's awaiting the music to start is indeed… "Beautiful" she whispered aloud, earning a grin from the dark haired male.

Music started, guests and family all turned their attention to Shizuru who started walking down the aisle with the other special participants walking before her. Haruka as her maid of honor, Nao Yuuki, Mai Tokiha and Yukino Kikukawa being the bridesmaids, Mikoto holiding the thus, thus making her the ring bearer and Alyssa as the flower girl. all of them are close friends and relatives of the Kanzaki-Fujino family and they are all proud of the two being wed. Shizuru was now feeling giddy as she was now close to the person she was going to marry and is smiling at her, with those pearly white teeth and debonair smile. "This is my fantasy" she said to herself

.

.

.

.

.

"This is my dream" the other whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shizuru stood before the two people with a smile that could make any woman or man to fall inlove with. One from her lover while the other is from her bestfriend. She looked down and saw a hand reached out to her. Closing her eyes to savour the moment, she smiled as she took the hand to her own and gratefully let herself be dragged to the altar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This will be our reality now."

PILOT CHAPTER 1-0: TO BE CONTINUED...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: so how is it? do ya guys like my friend's idea? :D i know i do hehe... so any review? i was hoping to get atleast 10+ review to update this. yeah UPDATE. this is not a one shot so, read and hope we reap some fans :D J/Z/D/S over and out~!


	2. Chapter 2: Fujino, Kanzaki, and Kuga

A/N: Alright! Chapter 2 for this fanfic. Thanks so much to those who reviewed and took time to read this. :D Took me and DG are trying to come up with a good chapter and luckily, SS had the strangest but brightest idea out of the three of us.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Fujino, Kanzaki, and Kuga<p>

The fujino family has its difficulties along the line of business. But they were never the middle or even the 3rd of the business chain. Even in their downs, they still belong to the high-class society. That is for the sole reason of their wit and strategies. All of them are gifted in being manipulative. Whether it be under pressure or just for fun. And with the vast connections they have, none really took the initiative to go head-to-head with them.

Kanzaki Family, a family with a long line of tradition. They live, breathe and speak of tradition. They might break some but in the end it's just another tradition being improvised as the generations goes by. All are open-minded but not all are nice to be dealing with. Power is something they have, their name (神崎) signifies both 'dark person' and 'rough deity', to which fitted their family as they are someone you should dealt with respect.

Kuga, a name that can be associated with motorbike events, motorbike racers and more importantly, the motorbike itself. The family owned a very famous motor company and their leaders are what you call modern. No traditions to follow and a few strict rules govern their business. Just like a river that flows along the current.

The three families are all connected; due to the current leaders are all friends. Ferid and Shimera Fujino, Daigo and Aria Kanzaki, and lastly, Saeko and Frederico Kuga-Searrs. Moreover, even their children are somewhat familiar with each other. Shizuru Fujino, only daughter of the Fujino family is best friends with Natsuki Kuga, the eldest of the two daughter's of the Kuga-Searrs. Reito Kanzaki is the eldest of the Kazaki siblings and because his little sister took up the last name of their mother, which is Minagi, he is automatically heir to the Kanzaki family. She is Shizuru's long time classmate aswell as vice-president during their school days and being known by Shizuru, the guy was introduced to Natsuki aswell.

Well to put the three heirs relationship to small terms, aside from being bestfriends, Shizuru is inlove with Reito while Reito only treats the two female like little sisters. Natsuki, being Shizuru's self-proclaimed knight in shining Ducati, has been inlove with Shizuru but never confessed to her and remained 'bestfriends'.

Crimson-colored eyes stared at the raven-haired male as he stood in line at the counter, awaiting his turn to order their food. She sighed dreamily, staring at his broad shoulders, breath-taking smile and handsome features as he converse with their blunette friend. She wonders when she can confess to the tall male her secret feelings and hoped that they can be more than friends instead of sibling-love as Reito calls it. Her sight turn to her other best friend who was animatedly talking to Reito. She giggled at the motion of her friend, which looked like describing her recent victory in the motogp with her hands imitating the revving of a motorbike.

"So, I cut around some drifting time and got ahead of the racer front of me and won the race! Really Reito, you should've been there! Even the old man was proud of my daredevil act." Natsuki explained, grinning widely. She's a proud racer and the current vice president of the KS Motor Corporation.

Reito scrunched Natsuki's hair, indicating that he is proud of the young blunette's achievement again. "Ohh? I apologize Nat-kun, you know how my father is when it comes to business meetings. China is a great place to visit but I bet watching you race in Greece is alot enjoyable." He flashed one of his dashing smile towards Natsuki who just punched him on the shoulder. It was quite painful but years of training to be a gentleman and bear with Natsuki's roughness has kept him from flinching.

The blunette grinned widely and nodded her head. She really admired Reito because the guy was really nice and understanding. He really felt calm and protected whenever she's with him and it was unusual since no one aside from Shizuru and her family had given her that assurance. She glanced beside her and saw the angelic brunette looking at their way, pointing at the nearing service crew of the fastfood chain they are currently having lunch at. She smiled back to her friend and turned to look at the blushing crew who had just finished taking Reito's order aswell as his debonair smile. '_So much of a silent playboy.'_ She noted, mentally laughing at the fact the her friend likes to tease. When it was her turn to order, she gave the crew a puppy pout, pretending to have a hard time choosing what to order. with her index finger over her over her lower lip and brows creased in distress.

The crew, hair tied up and held by a hairnet, saw the pout from the blunette and can't help but to give Natsuki a warm smile and assisted her in her order. She was rather surprised to hear the cute female order ten packs of mayonnaise for her double cheese burger meal. Her heart fluttered when Natsuki beamed her a wide smile, paying for the meal and thanking her for the assistance. the cashier gave her a small kiss on er cheek and said, "No more pouting alright little puppy?" thus making Natsuki laughed a bit and nodded her head before going back to her friends.

As she walked towards the two, carrying her own tray of food, she can't help but feel sad at how Shizuru was seated beside Reito. She knew of her friend's crush-love with the raven-haired male and she can only support her friend on it. Making every moment possible for the two to be together. She can see Shizuru's disapproving look upon her recent action and just laughed it off. She knew her friend dislike her and Reito's flirting ways, always stating it brings them more fans which accompanied by trouble.

Taking a deep breath and putting up a facade, Natsuki grinned at her friends when she got to their table. Reito was laughing with her, giving her a small pat in the back at how she got the attention of the cashier. "Ha! Two can play your game Rei-nii! i even got a kiss to prove it." Natsuki said, grinning from ear to ear.

The raven-haired male laughed a bit as he ate his hamburger. "I just gave you chance Nat-kun. next time, that kiss on your cheek will be blown away by my charisma over women." Reito said, playing along Natsuki's flirting game.

"Ara, you 'guys' should know that there is a lady dining with you? who knows, this lady might tell the whole world how much of a flirt you two knows how you two attract women trouble and it even surprise me how many Natsuki's female fans are. " Shizuru stated as she took the steaming cup of tea from the table a took a calm sip from it. the two looked at her like she had just grown another head and she raised a brow as she glance back at them. "Is there something wrong, Natsuki? Reito?" She asked the two which they shook their head in response.

"Nothing Shi-chan." '_how I wonder where she got that tea.'_

"Nun 'Zuru." '_Is she a tea-goddess? tea always come popping out and her drinking it.'_

The brunette smiled and again took a sip of her tea. "Good. Now go and be some good 'boys' and finish your meals before our parents catch us playing hooky. god forbid how Miss Maria has been hunting Natsuki down everyday. And for the record, it's always Natsuki's idea." Shizuru explained with a smile that made the two heirs gulp in fear.

"B-but 'Zuru! it's just once a week! And you know that i just got back from Greece after a long three months of racing. Gimme a break!" Natsuki could only whine as the crimson orbs glared at her. she pouted, her famous puppy dog pout and hoped it would work on the brunette.

Shizuru cocked a brow and saw the cuteness of Natsuki's pout. But being a mistress of deceit, she shrugged it off and looked at her coldly. "No Natsuki. Just your point, you were away for three months and the first day you came back, you dragged me and Reito away from our offices and here in this... she looked around the fastfood place, smelled the oil and soda, and cringed. "hell you called restaurant, just to skip work. I bet auntie Saeko is furious." She stated, taking another sip of her tea.

"Whoa, that's harsh Shi-chan. C'mon lighten up. we know how Natsuki worked hard in the race so give her some credit." defended Reito. He always feel like he's in the middle of a battlefield whenever Shizuru lectures Natsuki about skipping work (before was classes) and her eating habits. Which reminds him that Natsuki's burger was dripping with the stomach churning substance and hopes that his brunette friend wouldn't notice it.

"Meh~! Mom wouldn't mind. But C'mon! I won the freakin' race! Ain't that enough for me to have an excuse?" Natsuki whined again. She took a bite of her burger which made Shizuru cringe in disgust as she saw Natsuki devoured the said greasy food with added white substantial grease. Natsuki saw this and just gave Shizuru a questioning look. "What? i thought you are already used to see me eat this?" She asked, taking another bite of her burger.

Feeling the tension rise a bit, and the stares from the other diners, he felt that it is time to intervene. "Now, now Natsuki. We all know how Shizuru is just worried about your eating habits." He said with a concerned look.

"Eating habits? This is my first mayo-slathered food for the week. Mai took the liberty of banning me from anything with my beloved mayo. And to think I was half-way around the world that time." She stated with a pout.

"Oh? Mai-san was able to stop you from your mayo-addiction? Please do tell how she did it?" Reito asked, amused at the sudden revelation.

Natsuki felt an on-coming blush as she remembered a certain busty woman taking her mayo-privileges in her own 'Mai-way'. "Nothing of your concern Rei-nii." she muttered, sinking down on her seat, eating what is left of her burger.

Reito rubbed his chin in an amused manner and grinned at the blunette. "But it is 'Lupus'. You know how much Mikoto and I love her cooking. So what did she offer you to have a week on Mayo-less diet?" He tried to persuade Natsuki, even calling the female by her racer name 'Lupus'. Natsuki remained silent, blushing at the thought of how Mai has put her through the diet.

Shizuru placed the teacup down and wiped her lips gently with a tissue before standing up. When she heard that a certain fiery-haired female was able to limit Natsuki's addiction on mayonnaise was something she felt hurt about and how Reito was proudly admitting he loved the busty female's cooking. She has been lecturing the blunette of the limitation of a certain white-greasy substance but somehow it is ignored and she had cooked for the raven-haired male yet it cannot be compared to Mai.

Mai Tokiha, whom Natsuki just met some years ago, had the power she couldn't have. "Seeing Natsuki's finished with her...food? I believe we should head back to our work." She stated coldly, leaving the two behind. '_Even Reito is defending her and actually amused when Natsuki mentioned Mai. Am I that uninteresting to him?' _She questioned herself as she walked passed everyone, ignoring Natsuki's continuous effort of stopping her.

"Rei-nii..."

Reito stopped on his tracks when he felt Natsuki's hand pulled him back. He looked at the frowning Kuga and smiled at her. "She's not mad don't worry. She must be tired, considering the workload she has. Give her time Nat-kun" He assured her.

The blunette nodded her head and walked towards her bike, a black Ducati Diavel, and took a wooden box from it. "Give this to Shizuru alright? Tell her you asked me to buy it in Greece as your present. I bet she'll love it." She said, shoving the box to Reito and grabbing her black helmet with a silver wolf design. She straddled her bike and turned the ignition on, revving it loudly like thunder clapping among the clouds.

The raven-haired male could only frown a bit. He knows that Natsuki has some intimate feelings over their brunette friend and he knows Shizuru has feelings for him. He has been acting as Shizuru's 'Prince Charming' ever since they were young and agreed with Natsuki playing the 'Knight in Shining Ducati' as the lone female had once said. He sighed and rubbed her temples a bit before giving his friend a smile. "As you wish Natsuki." He made his way to his own vehicle where Shizuru, who was his passenger, awaited for him.

"I hope you like this Shi-chan. I had to ask Natsuki to find it for me. So better thank her for this aswell." He said to the annoyed brunette. Handing the wooden box to Shizuru, he can see the mood of the girl had lightened up and was now smiling upon seeing what the box contained. It contained a miniature tea set, ceramic and she can tell it was hand made. Glancing up on the person who gave the gift, she hugged him as if her life depended on it. "Ookini Reito! I love it! You are so thoughtful." she thanked him, not knowing the truth behind the present.

Reito laughed a little and pushed away from Shizuru to breathe and pat Shizuru at the head. "I told you, you shouldn't thank only me. It was Natsuki who went to Greece, not me."

"Then I shall text Natsuki regarding this and forgive her about the mayo issue. Ookini Reito." she said with a slight blush, realizing she had hugged Reito.

"Alright, but call her not text. Now shall we go mi'lady and i'll take you to your company before your father let out his private army on us..." He twitched. "Again." he then walked around his car, a blue Jaguar XKR-S, and opted to make a fast drive before any of their family decides to hunt them down.

"Yo! Kuga here!" Natsuki answered her ringing cellphone which echoed throughout her room. She decided not to go to the office and went home to get some rest or kill some time by the shooting range.

**"Mutt! Got the news you were back. Me and the others are planning a victory party tonight, and ofcourse you will pay half of the expense. Wanna come?"** came the voice of a very enthusiastic female over the phone.

Natsuki cocked a brow, not even thinking that the caller cannot see her actions. "Why, please tell, do I need to spend for my own victory party that YOU are setting up, Nao?" she asked curiously and with a threatening intent. She can hear the nervous laughter of the said caller and the loud shuffling from the background. "Mai and Chie are with you, correct?"

**"Don't ask the obvious. So you in or not? You can ask Kanzaki and that Fujino to join if you want to."**

It took Natsuki a few minutes before giving the caller a positive response and ending the call.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE: World invasion<strong>

**Zaki: Hey D' you wanna hear a joke?**

**DG: sure? This is not about the tribe and fruits is it?**

**Zaki: No! besides its already written as a fanfic here. this is a new one! **

**DG: alright, shoot!**

**Zaki: okay. so a certain country decided to wage war. the country leader went to Amerca, Iraq and Japan:**

**-JOKE START-**

**Country 1: Imma wage war on you! Say America how what is your army?  
><strong>

**America: OH! We have 10,000 infantry, hundreds of tanks and not to mention the hundreds of both fighterplanes and battleships!**

**-Country1 escaped while America was telling their army size**

**Country1: America too strong, i'll try Iraq! Hey Iraq, how big is your army?**

**Iraq: We don't have much military facility.**

**Country1: (YES!)**

**Iraq; but we do have Antrax bombs, Scud storms, Quad cannons, a few thousand jets and the famous, angry mob. anything we can help you with?  
><strong>

**Country1: o-ohh... nothing! -runs off- Maybe i'll try japan.**

**-went to japan.**

**Country1: Hey Japan! how big is your army?**

**Japan: 5**

**Country1: only 5?**

**Japan: hai!**

**-country1 rushed and called it's army and attacked Japan.-**

**Country: Go! wage war with Japan! **

**Japan: release the 5 machines!**

**-Sound of 'Borutesu Faibu no Uta' filled the area and 5 flying machines came to country1's view-**

**Country1: weird yet familiar. -looked at the 5 machines- O_O retreat!**

**-Joke End-**

**Zaki: so? :3**

**DG: that's... corny yet amusing... let's call it a 'corsing' joke?**

**Zaki: O_o Corsing? really now? why not call it Amurny instead?  
><strong>

**SS: moral of the story, never let Zaki out of coffee and Dark-Gunner36 sleepless. ^w^ R&R guys?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Shizuru can find you

**A/N: so here's an update for family fiasco! :) hope ya guys like it...DG and SS was offline for a while now hence i didn't get to update this.. i left them messages that i updated though ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Shizuru can find you<p>

The party that Nao and Mai planned up just gave Natsuki an annoying headache. Her busty friend, bless her overly mother/friend love for her, had pulled her to the nearest Karaoke bar and put up a karaoke party. At first she tolerated the dreaded machine, stopping the urge to take out her Taurus magnum and shoot the noisy machine, but now she wonders why she was stopping herself in the first place. They stayed there for almost three hours before Chie and her girl decided to leave since they have important business meeting the next day and they bid their friend their congratulations before heading out. Natsuki had her emerald eyes look at how happy Mai was singing, even if half of them already left, and found the answer to her mental question.

"You know mutt, she really missed you. To think she kept on speculating if you are safe and all." Nao said that snapped Natsuki out of her mental karaoke machine killing spree. Her face showed a smirk as she watches how Natsuki was being tortured by the countless singing invitations from Mai, which Natsuki can't refuse.

A low gruff vibrated from Natsuki's throat as Nao's grin annoyed her even more. The only thing aside from winning the grandprix that made Natsuki thankful for going to Greece is that she was not seeing her red-haired friend. They have been friends since grade school, Natsuki being older than Nao for two years. At first they were like cats and dogs, but now- '_We are still like cats and dogs, only difference is that we are now like panther and wolf.'_ She snarled at Nao, warning her younger friend to stop with the mocking grin. "I know. I get her emails and we, meaning you and her, never miss every Wednesdays and Saturdays of video calling. I curse the day dad gave you two my Skype account."

"Well what can I say, tío Frederico was tricked by Mai's pleading. Ain't that Fujino calling you every night? That's much worse if you compare it to our two times per week call." Nao stated in a bored manner. She has to admit, she too missed her friend during the 3 month long race and due to college she wasn't able to communicate with her friend.

It was true that Shizuru was calling her every night, but only to remind her to check her company email and to read the status reports. Unlike Mai and Nao's calls that mostly consist of Mai's motherly advises and Nao's taunts. Way to relieve some stress and nervousness. "Papi is being nosy sometimes. He even sent Shizuru my room number at the hotel I'm staying so that she can make sure I don't party out." Natsuki whined, remembering one of the Fujino International guard barging in her hotel room, catching her with a half-naked model in her bed. Her body shivered at how those crimson eyes looked at her through the video call; feeling like her body was being sliced up by her friend's beloved Naginata.

The music stopped and the couch that Natsuki and Nao are sitting at gained another weight. Mai, sitting at Natsuki's left side, nudged her friend and grinned at her like a fox. "Oh I remember Reito telling me about the time Natsuki's hotel room being guarded by the Okuzaki ninjas. What did you do to piss Shizuru?" her question was responded by a cringed from her blunette friend and a puppy pout telling her not to ask more. Loudly laughing at her friend's cute reaction, she only patted Natsuki at the head that caused the blunette to growl at her. "Just joking Natsuki. I do know that you managed to seduced some of those Okuzaki ninjas, the female ones, and get them to warm your bed." She winked and caused the blunette to blush and glare at her.

"MAI! How did you-"

Natsuki's outburst was cut off by Nao's loud laugh and Mai's chuckle. "Akira told me. You do know how some of her ninjas can be outspoken with their feelings for the famed ice beauty Natsuki."

Blunette blushed beet red. Usually, and it meant outside her close small circle of friends, she doesn't blush. She glares at those who make fun of her. "Shut it you two! Mou!" and thus her night was full of torment and teasing by her friends and it made her smile knowing she has such friends aside from Shizuru and Reito.

After the whole karaoke party and slight drinks, Natsuki convoyed Mai's car until she dropped Nao off at her dorms and Mai getting home safely. It was the usual routine whenever they go out. She was just protective of her small circle of friends. After making sure the two are safe in their own domains, she decided to check her phone, after ignoring it for the whole time she's in the karaoke bar, and found fifty mails and thirty calls. Ten calls were from her family, ten mails were from her flings and the rest- she smiles and places the phone back to her back pocket. "Really, that tea addict tends to be pet keeper at times." She chuckles.

* * *

><p>She drove her beastly vehicle back to her family estate where her family awaited her return. Mostly her little sister was the one ecstatic on her arrival after the months of absence but surely her parents never misses the chance to give her some love. A sigh and a lot of physical bracing was being collected by her body due to the fact that once she went inside their main house, her body will not be released either by her loving sister or clingy father.<p>

"I'm Ho-OMFFF!"

Natsuki spent the night prying her sister off her waist and father meters away from her while her mother just watched her suffer from being suffocated. Family time was always another stress reliever for her.

Wearing a with silk night robe, the matriarch of the Kuga-Searrs family watched her family played along the carpeted space on the reception area of their house. Her looks are very much similar to Natsuki aside from the mature aura and few age marks on her face. Few as in microscopic few. "So dear, I heard from Miss Maria that you didn't appear at the office today. I can't say I'm not disappointed but Mai-chan and Nao-chan did inform me that you spend time with them? And with Shizuru-chan and Reito during lunch?" Saeko inquired with a bit of teasing when she spoke of Shizuru's name. Her mother's intuition told her that the usual brash Kuga is holding sweet affections over the heiress of the Fujino family. And like her husband, Frederico, the girl can be thick headed at times and always the prideful one.

Blushing, Natsuki just let her little sister cling onto her waist as she faced her mother's stern gaze over her. "Errm. Yeah. Mai and Nao set up a welcoming party for me. And Rei-nii and Shizuru had lunch with me."

"Nu uh! I heard from Zuru-nee that you dragged her and Rei-Rei to that fast-food chain a mile away from the office just to annoy Miss Maria." The blond teenager, Alyssa, interjected playfully. Being the youngest daughter of the Kuga-Searrs family, she has both her parents and big sister wrapped around her finger.

Natsuki groaned aloud and ruffled her teenager sister's hair playfully. "Alright you canary. But seriously mom it's no big deal. I just missed my friends after that long race in Greece." Her blush didn't subside knowing her mother won't believe her small fib.

Dressed in a white tee, loose black cotton pants and white bunny slippers; the head of the household laughed loudly and trapped Natsuki into a headlock for a few minutes before the young blunette was able to pry away from his submission hold. "My little puppy-"

Natsuki quickly raised her left hand, palm facing her father's face, and covered her father's mouth. Her brows creased and glared at her father like a hawk. "Hep! Another word from you papi and I'll make sure your precious Ferrari TR will be full of scratches. We all know you love that more than mom just as mom loves her Purdey Over and Under Best*."

The older blunette shook her head slowly and grinned. "No they are not sweetie. They're just second to my laboratory. ANYWAY! I think we all know the main reason for skipping today's work. Now let's go back to sleep? Alyssa, kindly let go of your sister and back to bed. Natsuki don't forget to report to me tomorrow."

"C'mon mi'lady, mama has spoken and I'll escort you to your bed." She winked and offered her arm in a gentleman manner to her teenage sister. The blond teen giggled and curtsied before her and then took the offered arm on her own. "Ah fair lady; you made me feel honored of allowing me to escort you to your chambers." Both she and her sister laughed as they left their parents.

Blond haired male wrapped his left arm on his wife's waist and pulled her close to his lean chest. He felt his wife sigh and he too just shook his head. "That kid. She's tough that I can say but really, a coward when it comes to Zuru-chan."

"Oh shush you. I do recall a certain blond daredevil who can face any danger except asking me out on a date." Saeko teased. She then turned her emerald eyes towards her retreating daughters. "Though I must ask her tomorrow to why her hands are marred with pinkish burn-like marks. Surely they are not from her races." Her arm grabbed hold of her husband's strong biceps and snuggled close to his warmth. "Now dear, shall we go back to our room?" giving her husband's bicep a light squeeze, she winked knowingly and sauntered ahead towards the second floor to their room.

Next day, at the Kuga-Searrs office, Maria Graceburt the personal secretary of Natsuki and Saeko , have been walking around the office wing of Natsuki. Her aged face has been etched by another wrinkled frown while the staff around her made sure not to cross her path. "Where is that child?" she mentally questioned herself. Upon checking the vice president of the company to give her the daily report that needed to be signed off, the room was already empty and no note or call was given to where the young blunette had gone. Asking around the wing staff, none of them saw Natsuki leave or even arrive at her office. Walking towards her own room, she immediately went to her desk and reached out for the phone in order to call the person who may know where she is. "Yes hello, this is Maria Graceburt. I would like to speak with Shizuru Fujino."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain brunette Kyoto-born woman is glaring at a happy looking blunette whom was happily chatting with a random waitress at the café they are hanging out. Mostly it was supposed to be only Natsuki but the sudden call from the feared secretary at Kuga-Searrs Corporation alarmed her that her friend is skipping yet again and it's up to her to retrieve the skipping vice president. Or as Miss Maria and almost everyone have stated and she quotes: "You are the only one who can drag that idiot by her legs if needed." It was like her sixth sense in knowing where Natsuki could be and to her surprise, the blunette was not alone in the coffee shop a few blocks away from Kuga-Searrs Corporation. What also irked her is that not only she saw Natsuki on the café, but also the fiery haired woman named Mai Tokiha.<p>

"Natsuki must I remind you not to flirt with the waitresses? You are distracting them in their work." Said Mai. She was called up by her friend from her restaurant since the blunette racer said she was bored in hell and hiding from Miss Maria's wrath yet again. Though to her expectation, Shizuru had sniffed them out yet again. She can swear that Shizuru has Natsuki bugged for tracking beacons or devices since the brunette can find her friend wherever she is. _'Not to mention that Shizuru-san is glaring at the waitresses like a cobra threatening an enemy._' Her body shivered when she saw the glare of the Fujino heiress.

But the blunette just flashed a toothy smile innocently as if she didn't do anything wrong. Taking the ordered ham and mayo croissant with a cup of Kape Alamid (1), she winked at the waitress and dismissed her after their order's been served. "Chill out Mai. I was just appreciating her very nice service. No harm intended." She flashed a toothy smile over her busty friend. Her smile caused Mai to sigh and to Shizuru to frown at her. Then she remembered that the Kyoto-born woman was there with them. "Err- Shizuru, why are you here again?" she asks, feinting knowledge on why Shizuru was there even though the brunette had scolded her through mobile phone about it.

The question irked Shizuru and a mental crack on her façade. Giving Natsuki an 'isn't it obvious' raise of brow, she stared at Natsuki for a few seconds that made the blunette squirm under her gaze. "Ara, I was simply out on an errand and happened to see you here with Mai-san." Her voice can mask the lie in every word but to Natsuki's ears, she knew that the blunette got the message.

Scrunching her slender brows, a cute pout was all Natsuki can muster. "How many times should I tell Miss Maria to never disturb your work!" she huffed loudly and pouting like a kicked puppy.

Mai could only laugh and shake her head. "We all know that Shizuru-san's persuasive power and the ability to track and drag you to where you are needed is incomparable. Heck you even out run the Okuzaki Military under their noses. I do recall on how you sne-" she stopped dead on her track of words when her eyes caught Natsuki's now deadly glare over her.

"Sneezed without them knowing. I know. So shut up." Natsuki cut in, covering what Mai was really supposed to say making her exposed to the brunette.

"You do know that it's no secret how you flirted with Akira's best bodyguards?" Shizuru inquired, giving her friend a raised of annoyed brow. Knowing all those reports irked her to the core but being stuck in Japan and swamped with work, also the dinner with her long time love, made it hard for her to scold her friend personally by flying to Greece. And bringing her Naginata would cause a ruckus at the airport.

Natsuki pouted and stuck her tongue at Shizuru. "As if it's a big deal. I do remember ninety percent of them came to me and flirted with me not the other way around." She defended with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, the other ten percent are those escapades you did just to sneak past them and have a good time or whatever you did after your races." Mai chimed with a Cheshire smirk. Hanging with Nao during Natsuki's absence bored her to wits and decided to learn Nao's taunting smirks. Just a cold glare was all Natsuki gave to her and it made her involuntary shiver.

In invisible tick mark was now appearing at Natsuki's head. Of all the things to say when Shizuru is near, Natsuki's smexcapades should never be one of them. Last time she remembers the tawny haired woman knowing her adventures, she had to hide the girls from the Okuzaki guards. And it was a hassle if Akira was the one assigned to track them down. _'Akira's not easy to shake off unlike the other female guards whom I just charm my way out.' _ She sighs heavily and continued to eat her croissant.

The brunette glanced at the wall clock and sighed a bit. She was already late in the usual time she delivers Natsuki to Miss Maria and she do have some paperworks to check as well. She took a sip of her green tea and glanced at her friend. "Once you finished your meal, I'm dragging you back to your office Natsuki." then she looked at the fiery orange haired chef and bowed in respect. "And please take my apology of having Natsuki to drag you away from your work just to spend time with her." Her voice was full of apology as she spoke to the well-known chef.

Mai quickly felt like she didn't deserve to have the high and mighty Fujino heiress to ask for her apology. Until now, she was still surprised that her mayo-headed friend was childhood friend with such refined woman and the gentleman that is Reito. It's not really a good mix of friendship between the brash Natsuki and the refined Shizuru. "I-it's nothing Shizuru-san! Really! Natsuki did spend a long time abroad and I do miss her antics." She said with a sweat bead dropping from her temple. It was always hard to speak normally with Shizuru.

"Don't bother flattering her Mai." Natsuki said in a bored manner. She finished eating her croissant and was now licking her mayo covered fingers. Though the way she licked her fingers was in a more seductive manner, making those who caught glance at her either blushing or have blood coming down from their noses. And it was not just the male patrons of the café. Natsuki caught sight of this and spared the females who were watching a seductive wink. When a few gushes of girlish squeals reached her ears, she smiled widely at her triumphant action.

"You better stop giving them such smile Natsuki. Who knows how many maiden hearts you would be breaking again." Shizuru warned Natsuki while giving her a smile that can rival the outmost killing intent of an assassin.

Shizuru's voice made both Mai and Natsuki shiver. It was like the feeling of an ice cube slowly running down their backs. The look of those wine red orbs was also in par with of a killer with a silent killing mission that's being masked by the smile. Natsuki shook the feeling away and proceeded in eating her food and drinking her coffee.

The sound of wolf howling erupted from Natsuki's pocket and she took her phone out and look at the message. A brow rose while silently reading the text. This was noticed by Mai and she tapped Natsuki who just jolted in surprise. "Don't ever do that Mai!" Natsuki shouted in surprise while blushing at her incredulous action.

"I was just going to ask what's with the serious face." Mai said in defense.

"Me too would like to know. Natsuki was reading her text so intently that sooner or later she'll melt it with her glare." Shizuru chimed in, curious as well on who texted Natsuki that made her act as such.

The blunette just shook her. "Nothing. Let's finish the food and drink and I'll head back to the office." Said Natsuki in a cold tone she usually given to her business associates.

Both Mai and Shizuru knew something was wrong. Natsuki never uses that tone on them unless her position in her family business is in trouble or she is totally pissed off. They are bettinig on both for Natsuki this time.

Natsuki bit on her croissant harshly while her mind worked over time. The text came from her friend, Nao. Her hand gripped on the bread tighter that made it spill some mayo to which she immediately paled that her precious mayo was on the table. "waah! My mayo!" she cried loudly. As hard as it is for her, the white susbatance can never be put back to her bread. '_That message threw me off! You better be sure of this spider!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>From NZ: 'Hey mutt! News from Chie! Seems the old snake planned on wedding his son to your princess. So buckle up and face Tio!' -NZ<strong>_

_**To NZ: 'Papi owes me big time!' | -NK**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another ended chapter.. How was it? am I getting rusty in my story? hahaha hope to hear from ya.. :)**_  
><em>

Alamid Coffee - also known as civet coffee. This one of the world's most expensive and low-production varieties of coffee. It is made from the beans of coffee berries which have been eaten by the Asian Palm Civet (_Paradoxurus hermaphroditus_) and other related civets, then passed through its digestive tract._** - Wikipedia  
><strong>_


End file.
